an elf's tale
by evil-elven-princess
Summary: legolas joined the fellowship. he falls in love.
1. Default Chapter

Hello. I do not own lord or the rings or any of its characters. There is one character that is mine. Alora. So don't take my character.

Chapter1: the beginning

It all started on a cold November night. At midnight, the baby prince was born. He was to become the ruler of the elven-kingdom of Mirkwood. And on day, be on a journey to save all of Middle-earth. His name was Legolas.

He was born to the royal family. His mother Alfirin, was a kind and loving person. His father Thranduil, the king, lived for the battlr. He was an evil ruler ad nearly brought his whole kingdom down.

Years went by and the young prince was growing up. He was brave and strong but kind and loving too. Alll was good for the young prince, until the day before his birthday.

It was late November and he and his mother were in the garden

"Legolas you are a big boy now. If anything happens, I want you to run. Go to Rivendell. There you will find an elf like yourself. His name is Elrond. He will know who you are and take care of you." Alfirin told her son.

"How will I know which way to go?" he asked.

"You will find the way. But never look back." She replied.

Just then, Thranduil came storming in.

" I hate how you teach this boy to be useless. If he's going to get anywhere in life, he has to know how to fight. Look at him! He's no more than a mere stable boy!" The king yelled.

At that moment, Thranduil took out his bow and shot is wife. She was struck in the chest and would die. Legolas ran over to his mother.

"Mother, hold on. I'll get help." He cried.

" No there is time. Hurry! Go to Rivendell. Find Elrond." She moaned. She then whispered," go my son. I love you. Now hurry. Run!" she then closed her eyes and her body became life-less.

Now Thranduil was aiming for him. He now knew what ad to be done. He had to go to Rivendell. He was so swift and intent on leaving, he was able to dodge the arrows and make it to the stables. He then took his horse and fled into the forest.

Many day went by. He always wondered what would happen. He didn't know if he would ever find Rivendell, or be able to go home. Finally, on the eighth night of wandering, he came to the edge of the forest. There out in the distance was a beautiful city.

"It must be Rivendell." He thought to himself. And sure enough it was.

He finally made it. He knew then that he had to find Elrond. As the young prince made it to the ent5rance, a tall, wise looking elf was standing there. He looked as if look for someone or something.

" Hello. My name is Legolas. I come from Mirkwood to find an elf named Elrond. Have you seen him?" Legolas asked boldly.

"Oh I have seen this Elrond you search for. For I am Elrond, Legolas Greenleaf. I have been expecting you. How old are you young prince?" Elrond asked.

"I am ten." He replied, " but how did you know I was coming?"

"I have been speaking with your mother. You were both in grave danger. Sometimes she would come and we would speak. She knew what was to happen to her and did not want you to have to suffer the same fate."

Then, the young elf, comfused, said, "how did she know? Why was I not told! I could have done something help her and now she's gone."

"Come with me. We can talk more in the morning."

As they walked through the city, there were many elves. He for once felt safe and glad he was alive. They stopped at a large door at the end of the walkway.

"This is your room, Legolas. Stay here and I will come for you in the morning. Now get some rest."

Elrond then quietly shut the door and let Legolas settle in on his own.

The next day when, Elrond came to see Legolas, he found that he was gone. Elrond searched for hours trying to find him. He then saw a small shadow by the railing, looking over the waterfall. It was Legolas. He finally found him.

"What do you think you are doing! I told you to stay in my room!"

Legolas then looked at him and replied "I was lonely. I wanted to go for a walk."

"You are going to be a trouble maker I know it. But you have through so much already. I won't scold you anymore. Go ahead and enjoy yourself. I'll see you later."

Later that day, the two spoke for hours, learning about what happened in Mirkwood and what was to become of the child. Legolas then grew up in Rivendell.

Many years passed and he became more like his mother everyday. He was perfecting his skills with the bow. He became stronger, taller and even more handsome. He was like a son to Elrond, and even though he had a daughter, he told neither Legolas nor his daughter about each other.

Hope you liked. I almost forgot. I made up Alfirin too. Please rxr. 


	2. AUTHOR NOT: SORRY

AUTHOR NOTE. I AM SOOOO SORRY. I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT. IONCE I START TYPING I DON'T STOP AND I ACCIDENTIILY WENT ON TO THE NEXT SECTION. SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY I INVENTED THRANDUIL. MY MISTAKE. 


End file.
